This TimeI'll be Your Angel
by Mystic Mizu
Summary: returning to Fanelia, Hitomi's secret reveales, this secret will make Van worry about her.


**This time…I'll be your angel**

_**Mystic mizu**_

**Author's note: **I exaggerated some stuffs in here, I thought hey, this is fictional, and anything is possible! Although it's not realistic but…nah!

Do you think that 7 years are already long enough to wait? Yup! For me it is. And I think it's about time for him to fetch her. As he concentrates on the drag energist he's holding and Hitomi's pendant around his neck, he pictures Hitomi on his mind. Pillar of light suddenly appeared.

_I'm coming…_

Indeed, a lot of things can happen in seven years. A lot of things happened, a lot of things occurred. As the pillar of light fades, he scans the surroundings, but then, no sign of his beloved anywhere.

_Did she descend somewhere else? Where is she?_

He took off his shirt and his white wings emerge. He started to soar up high in the sky; he held on to the pendant and concentrated. But still there's no sign of her. Again, He scanned the whole area, but he sees nothing but the pitch blacked forest.

"I failed? But it's impossible, with the power of Atlantis." In his frustration he returned to Fanelia.

He barely slept because he couldn't understand what happened. Its dawn and he decided to watch the sunrise. He went to the top of fortress and he noticed a fading pillar of light at the foot of the mountain. Without a doubt, he spread his wings and took off swiftly. He concentrated hard, confirmed, it's her.

"HITOMI!" He landed at the spot where he saw the light.

_Where are you?_

"Hitomi!"

"Van…"

He recognized her voice, but it's not her usual voice, its cold. But he's too happy to notice that. He turns and run to her, his warm arms locked her in a tight grasp.

"You're late." As he tighten his embrace.

"Don't ruin the moment." She smiled, she lean her forehead on his neck feeling his warmth that keeps her from the cold mist of the dawn.

"How's everyone? Did Millerna become a queen? How's Fanelia?"

"You have to see Fanelia. We rebuild it from the ground, everyone is there."

"Are you planning to walk here to Fanelia?"

"I'll take the chance that no one's here but you and me. By the time we get there, you're probably crowded with the people who miss you. "

"We won't get there if you'll not let me go."

"Just a few more minutes…I missed you so much"

Hitomi's eyes widen, after that her eyes become watery and grief can be seen in her, her embrace gotten tighter.

_I must not show him sadness; he'll suspect it….I have to tell him, but how?_

"Come on, I can't wait to see their reaction once they see that you're back."

He held her hand, and they started to walk. Taking the forest path the surrounding started to become warm. But this didn't matter, they have each other and nothing can SEPARATE them, nothing. They're already in near at Fanelia, yet she wasn't able to tell what is needed to be told.

"See that? That's Fanelia, and that is the fortress where I stay… where I want for you and me to stay."

Unaware of it, grief is shown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess I was tired from the walk." She smiled to hide her pain.

"Let's get going."

As the enormous gates opened, people exclaimed "Lord Van is back!"

And one, one particular cat heard this news. And this stripped cat began to run as fast as she could.

"Lord Van!" Merle ran towards Van, but before she could go on, she was surprised to see who's finally returned.

"Hitomi! You're back!" now, she ran towards her she jump and hugged her. Because of the unexpected "surprise", they both fell on the ground and covered with dirt.

"I'm glad to see you too, Merle."

"Allan is here too, and Millerna and Prince Chid."

"Millerna's here?" with an anxious tune.

_What is the coincidence that a doctor is here?_

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I wanted to ask her something anyway."

They proceeded to the palace; of course people there aren't aware of what's the latest news.

"Van! A king doesn't leave his country without letting anyone know..." Allan is furious. But before he could continue…

"Wait, before you continue your sermon… at least say hello to someone who just came back."

He steps to left and the knight is astonished when he again, after long years he sees his old friend.

"Hitomi…" with a big smile shown on his face, he took a deep breath walk with a refine gesture, knelt down before her and kissed her hand.

"Shouldn't you be doing that gesture only to princesses?"

"No, I knelt and kissed the hand of the future queen of Fanelia." Hitomi smiled.

"Hey, I'm the one who should be saying that." Van exclaimed.

"I'm quite tired, Van."

"Uhm, you can use the guest room for a while. Merle, could you show her the way?"

"Sure!" they went upstairs leaving the two young men alone.

"Something's bothering her." Van declared.

"Huh? What made you think that?"

"I don't know, just a feeling."

"Maybe that feeling says that you should propose to her, settle down and have a family."

"Look who's talking. Why don't you find a girl yourself?"

"I had a girl once" Allan started to walk to the doors.

"But she fell in love with you." He continued.

Van raised his eyebrows.

Upstairs, Merle left Hitomi in her room. She rested on the bed and took a deep breath.

_How in the world will I tell him? I'm running out of time._

"Don't you think the sun is perfect for a short visit at the bazaar?"

"Millerna." She stood up and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again." She walks towards her.

"How's Dryden?"

"As usual, he hasn't come back from his expedition. C'mon, we'll change your clothes…"

"For what!"

"We'll choose your clothes accessories and everything for the dinner tonight?"

"A dress for a dinner?"

"Van planned that when you come back, we'll have a special dinner."

"Wow, looks like he planned everything from scratch."

"C'mon"

A girl thing that two friends share, but not the secret she have, that she must tell Van. After choosing what to wear, accessories to put on and make-up to use, the dinner has come. As Hitomi walks down the stair where his prince awaits, Van couldn't help but stare at her fair lady. He held out his hand and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled and blushed.

"Thanks"

At the dinner table Van sat next to Hitomi, the dinner was great. Everyone is present; even Allan's men are there.

_I wish this day wouldn't end._

Prince Chid, rules his country after King Freid died. He has turn into a young man. He looks exactly like Allan, yet, he has no idea that Allan is his real father. After dinner, she washed off her make up took off her gown and put on her uniform. Merle knocked on the door. She told her that Van was looking for her in his room. Shocked and nervous, he walked to the king's room. When she knocked she opened the door finding Van sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry; Merle told me that you were…"

"I was…" he stood up, Hitomi walked towards him. She looked up to him, as he tucks a lock of hair behind her ears

"It's just now that I thought that I never danced you…" Hitomi laughed.

Van held her hand and grabbed her waist and sways her left and right. His chin leans on her side of her forehead.

"And just now I realized that I never kissed you before…"

The dancing stops, with great surprise, she looked at him in the eye. But with in this great astonishment is greater fret on how she will tell him the bitter truth. He looked at him straight in the eye; the moonlight from the window just makes the atmosphere right, with the cold draft filling the room, each other's hand and body is their only warmth. He leans over, lifts her chin and claims her lips. He didn't force it, and she didn't resist either. They both waited for so long to for this to happen, they both enjoy it, and both wish that time wouldn't pass.

"I love you…" her eyes glisten of shock.

"I just thought that I never told you that I love you before." She giggled and her eyes are filling with tears. He wipes her tears with his index finger. He takes hold of her in a tight grasp. She looked at him straight in the eye.

_I have to tell him… _

With this thought Van can see that her eyes are become lifeless then fear was shown on her face. She walk away from Van and tried to take hold of whichever entity on nearby.

_I can't see…_

"Hitomi…" she looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine…I, I just feel kind of dizzy. I guess the wine has gotten in my head." Van closed his eyes.

Hitomi reached the door knob. The door was slightly opened and without knowing it Van was approaching at her back. And before she could open the door more, Van pushed and locked it.

"You didn't drink any wine." Van turned her around and pushed her to the door.

"What's wrong…" his voice is cold.

"Nothing I…"

He punched the door and shout "Don't lie to me!"

"You're supposed to tell me everything. If not, then what am I here for? I can see…by the time that you came here, you always worry about something. "

Hitomi bent her head. Tears that was about to flow in her eyes before give in and flow out.

"I'm…dying Van…" Van's eye expanded. Her entangled fingers grew tighter.

"It's hereditary, the reason why I want to walk away from you a while ago because, I, I can't see anything. Van I, I'm blind."

Van put his and on his side. Hitomi fell on her knees and sits.

"I'm sorry…" Hitomi whispered. Long silence occur, the relaxing ambiance was replaced with an anxious atmosphere. Van knelt down and embraced her, making her feel confused, at the same relaxed.

"I don't care how long or how short you will stay, I'm always here. I won't leave you no matter what. We'll find a cure, and…"

Van touched her gentle face, leaning his forehead on hers. "I'll marry you."

Hitomi cried. "I'm scared, I'm really scared Van I, I don't want to go…" Hitomi tremble, Van holds her in his arms.

He never saw her cry like this, with continuous flowing of tears, she shook on fret just on thinking that she will be leaving soon. He holds on her tighter, his heart beats fast, and tears flow out of his eyes.

"I won't leave you… I promise."

They are both lying in bed, hitomi lays her head on his left arm and her hand wraps around his torso. Hitomi is in deep slumber while Van stares at the mystic moon. With his eyes sore from the tears he had, he closed his eyes…

_So this is destiny, what's suppose to happen is for her to die and leave me alone here? Is that what's suppose to happen? Was that for the best? _

He looked at her angelic face and scours his finger through her hair. Then he wraps his arms around her and went to sleep.

_I…can't leave without her._

He wake up and still, Hitomi still beside him, embracing his warm body. He looked outside the window, its dawn. With a cold draft just came in, he pulled the blanket to comfort his love. He, then, gently took her arms off her, and slowly went out of bed. He proceeded outside and looked for Millerna.

"You're early Van." He smiled as if nothing's wrong.

"I…need to talk to you."

They went to the balcony near the place where Hitomi is asleep.

"Hitomi is sick."

"Fever?"

"No, she's dying. She's blind, she told me last night." It took a few seconds before she become conscious from astonishment.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you cure her?"

"I haven't heard of any disease that you'll go blind before you die. I'm sorry."

"At least check on her. You might help on something or perhaps, cure her."

"Van I… sigh, okay." She smiled. Van smiled.

After this conversation, Millerna went directly to Hitomi's room.

"Morning!" Millerna smiled as bright as she can.

"Morning..." she tries to find where the sound came from for her not to notice that she's blind.

"It's okay Hitomi; you know you can't hide the truth from me. I already know your condition."

"Van told you, didn't he?"

"Don't blame him, he worries about you."

"I'm not mad or anything, it's just, I thought I'd wake up beside him."

"He woke up early morning to talk to me. C'mon, I'll take a look at you."

While the doctor looks ate her patient, Van is talking with Allen.

"So she's dying…"

"I want to make her happy…that's the least thing I can do…"

"By staying beside her, you'll make her happy."

"I know but, I want to make her happier."

"Have you heard of the plant that could make a blind see, for 15 minutes? This plant can only be only use once in a blind person's life. I repeat once, that's why this plant is used only for a special occasion on a blind's life."

"Where can I find it?"

"The mountains near Austiria. You remember our first sword fight?'

On his way to the door, he saw Millerna.

"Millerna…"

"Van…"

"So How's hitomi…"

"I'm sorry Van But, Hitomi, I just can't cure her, her condition is critical, and it already affected her eyes." Van can see that Millerna just cried.

"You think she, can bear a child?"

"Van. Her body is too weak for that."

"Thanks for everything princess." He hurriedly runs to Hitomi's room. There he finds Hitomi sits near the window.

"Hitomi…" he kissed her on the forehead.

"Millerna told me my condition, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'll be going away for a while."

"But..."

"I promise I'll be back by evening…" she gripped her hands tighter, and then took a deep breath. "Okay then…"

Then the sun hid it's self and moon is shown brightly, it was late night. She's about to go to sleep when Van came. He held a jar.

"Drink this…"

"Blah…this is terrible! Are you trying to kill me earlier…" Van giggled.

"Close your eyes"

After a few seconds she felt a little nauseous, she opened her eyes and shocked to see Van.

"I…" she smiled

"It's only for 15 minutes. So…"

Van leans over her and claims her lips; he strokes her hair, down to her shoulder, on the waist and undoes her buttons. She laid her to bed and started slowly. Though they worry about the future, what matters for them is the present. The pleasure they're experiencing, and the love they can feel from each other's warmth. So what if this isn't really a special occasion, it's a special experience for both of them, although you may think, why not use it on wedding? Well, this is the only time that they could be together alone…selfish huh?

And so days pass by, they didn't regret that they used the plant for that experience. And as day pass; Hitomi's body grew weaker and weaker everyday. Then one day Allan came to her room…

"Hitomi…"

"Allan…"

"How are you…?"

"I'm Fine…" he sat beside the bed where Hitomi sits with her legs lie flat. He reaches her hand and kissed them.

"Now I didn't regret of loving you before…"

"Allan…"

"It's okay. I actually appreciated on how you showed me your care before Celena came."

"Celena has grown into a fine woman."

"Yes she has…"

"Would you like to tell me something…?"

"Yes…" Tears started to flow down and these years drip down to Hitomi's hand

"I worry about you, leaving, and never coming back"

"Allan…"

"I just want to tell you, that you're very special to me…although wasn't able to show you that"

He stood up and dried his tears. He kisses her on her forehead and whispered to her ears

"I'll see you soon Hitomi." Allan walks out of the room.

"Hitomi…I'll take you somewhere okay."

Van carried Hitomi walked out of the balcony and took Hitomi in a fly. They landed under a big tree near the cliff, it was sunset. And in the view you can see Fanelia.

"Van…do you my grandmother's pendant?"

"Yeah…"

"Can I wear it?

Van put the necklace on her.

Van sat under the tree while Hitomi lays her head on his lap. His hands in laced to hers.

"Van…before, when I said that I was afraid to die, it was different now, I don't know. Maybe because you're always there. Thank you for everything."

She closed her eyes.

"I love you so much, and I won't forget you."

"Hitomi…"

Tears came out of his eyes.

"I'm not ready for this Hitomi…"

Her pendant glowed. She opened her eyes. Van sees them; her eyes are full of life, and full of happiness.

"It's nice to see you again…"

Van grabbed her and embraced her…

"Don't leave yet…"

Hitomi embraced him back, a tight hold of him…

"I love you, don't leave me…"

"I love you so much…"

Her grip got less and less tighter, and then her hand slowly falls to ground…the sun again hid itself and darkness filled the sky.

I'm sorry if I have to kill hitomi in this fic…but hey! It just came out! Hehe… review please….

So here's a few explanation of the story

Hitomi's disease was supposed to e diabetes but, what all I really wanted is for her to go blind before dying. You know to be more dramatic

Can't think of a plant that will make a blind go see….

I didn't mention the disease cause it wasn't necessarily diabetes.

If you don't understand a few stuff message me!


End file.
